


Shattergamble (Free adoptable story starter)

by MKwitch



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimentation, Fusions, Gen, Human Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: The Weapon X program isn’t about mutations, it’s about trying to create a fusion between gems and humans. Gems are implanted into a human, and if they’re lucky enough to survive, they get carted off to be sold to the highest bidder. Wade Wilson is lucky enough to make a fusion, but the newly created Wade/Red Jasper fusion isn’t going to go down without a fight!“What’s a... dead pool?”“I think in your terms, it would be a shatter gamble.”“Shattergamble? I like the sound of that”





	Shattergamble (Free adoptable story starter)

When Wade Wilson entered the workshop on a gurney, he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Some sort of superhero training program was out of the question, but maybe they would be giving him powers the old-fashioned way, ie. throwinh him into toxic chemicals, or exposing him to various sorts of rays. 

What he didn’t expect was to have his lower back sliced open, and what felt to be a large gem shoved in there. It burned like there was no tomorrow, but afterwards, it felt sort of... right? Like the gemstone was meant to be there all along. 

One by one, the pther experimentees dropped like flies around Wade. Infections, burns, and one poor chick with a blue stone got sort of... melty. It was horrible. Even worse was the feeling that it was somehow Wade’s fault. After all, he was the one of the few not dying in painful ways. 

There were several others whose gems had healed up nicely as well. Then, one day, while Wade was still strapped to a gurney, being ‘tested’ again, something happened to one of the ones who survived. He had a gem inside his forehead, and it had suddenly started glowing. 

Nearly all of the testers stopped what they were doing to gather around and watch. Wade noticed that they were watching from a distance, though. The light suddenly formed into... a person? While simultaneously exploding the poor man’s head. Brains went everywhere, and Wade nearly got hit by a flying skull fragment. Needless to say, he was thouroughly traumatized. 

Once the light faded, a strange purple-skinned girlstood in place of the man. She took one look at the people around her, and started shrieking. 

“P-please, no! I need- I need to get back to my mistress! Morganite, save m-me...” She started cowering, as the guy known as Ajax to others, and Francis to Wade (secretly), shot her impassionately in the chest. She dissolved into light again, which was absorbed back into the gem. 

Eventually, the same thing happened with nearly every other survivor, until only Wade and his nameless buddy were left. And both of them knew it was only a matter of time. The gem people couldn’t be blamed for this tragedy, as they were clearly as terrified as the other victims. The real blame fell on the experimenters’ boss, Francis/Ajax. He was obviously running this operation covertly, seeing as the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, or the X-Men had yet to show. 

Then the other guy finally started lighting up. His gem was in his stomach. The green gem glowed, and the glow surrounded him! And instead of the light pushing the body to the side, thereby exploding it, the glow settled into his skin, turning it a pale green. His hair lengthened, and his outfit changed. The light died down, revealing what seemed to be a mixture of the nameless man and whatever gem-person had gotten stuck in him. Immediately, he was surrounded by Fancis’s employees, and he had some kind of shock collar put on him. He was led away, a gun shoved against his gem, forcing him backwards. 

Finally, it was Wade’s turn. He felt the gem in his back heating up, and surrendered himself to his fate. Wade Wilson was going to cease to exist no matter what, so he might as well go down fighting. 

‘I don’t know if you can hear me in there,’ Wade thought, ‘but if you can, we need to combine, to take down Francis and his cronies!’ 

And, all-too briefly, a thought that hadn’t been there before echoed in Wade Wilson’s mind.   
‘Fighting is what I do best!’


End file.
